elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fahlbtharz
Fahlbtharz is a Dwemer ruin located in the mountainous northern region of the island of Solstheim. It is one of three Dwemer ruins located on the island. It should be noted that Riekling Huts will not respawn their loot when the area is revisited. The ruins also contain an irregular locking mechanism, which requires switches, and blue, rotating anemometer-like items, to be respectively toggled and struck in order for the latter parts of the level to be accessible. If the Dragonborn casts a spell on the rotating things, the doors will open. Boiler room puzzle Passing through the gear mechanisms in the main corridor leads to the body of a Nord adventurer named Eydis. Her journal explains she and her Dunmer companion, Ulyn, are searching for the Visage of Mzund. Enter the Fahlbtharz boiler room and go to the top floor of that room where you will find Ulyn's body and his journal that explains the boiler mechanism. There are 6 valves that must be shot, and each fills a different amount of lights in the center. You must shoot the correct valves to equal 20 lights. If you trigger any more Dwemer enemies will come out and attack. Here are the number of lights lit by each valve: *Far left = 3 *Middle Left = 4 *Left closest to center = 6 *Right closest to center = 9 *Middle Right = 13 *Far right = 18 Use a bow and arrow and shoot the valves on the far left, middle left, and middle right to open the door. One may also use a Destruction spell such as Incinerate or Icy Spear to shoot the valves. After going through the door that opens you will be back in the main cavern with the gears over water. There will be two Dwarven Ballista Masters to eliminate. The second is over the bridge, and behind him is a chest with leveled loot. After defeating it, directly behind that across the bridge is a skeleton and a Virtuous Glass Bow. There is also another valve. Do not hit it here. Instead go back to the bridge and hit it with an arrow or magic. The bridge will then alternate again bringing you to the Grand Hall Door. To the right of the bridge, before entering the Grand Hall, below, is a small rock outcrop. On it are a skeleton and an Expert level chest. It contains leveled loot. (It should be noted that if you choose to jump down to retrieve the chest contents, you will have to go back through the halls to reach the Grand Hall Door again.) Once entering the Grand Hall, there are a couple albino spiders, an oil spider, and two more Ballistas. After clearing those, there are two Centurion masters. Killing them allows to to retrieve the Dynamo Cores to open the last door. Enemies *Albino Spider *Dwarven Spider *Dwarven Sphere *Dwarven Ballista Master *Dwarven Centurion Master *Oil Spider *Riekling Notable loot *Visage of Mzund *Respawning Kagrumez Resonance Gem Gallery Fahlbtharz Button Puzzle.png|Press the second to last button on the bottom row to open the door. Fahlbtharz Dynamo Cores Needed.png|Place Centurion Dynamo Cores to open the closed off area. Fahlbtharz Loot.png|Visage of Mzund and a Kagrumez Resonance Gem found here. Bugs * When you enter there may be a hole in the floor directly in front of the door. Or the floor itself will not load. You and your follower, if you have one, will fall down until you reach a certain point where you will be transported back to the door and the cycle starts again. To escape you can move forward in mid air until you reappear on solid ground. Your follower will disappear but will rejoin you the next time you enter a door with a loading screen. *After the light puzzle and heading back into the gear room, the game may freeze at the loading screen. * Hitting the Centurion Masters with an instant kill weapon may cause them not to spawn the Dynamo Cores needed to open the last door. Loading a previous save and hitting them with an arrow or magic resolves this. Appearances * de:Fahlbtharz Category:Dragonborn: Location Stub Category:Skyrim: Dwarven Ruins